Girl on a Motorcycle
by gnomizzie
Summary: Naomi is a free spirit. Escaping the drudgery of a small Australian town where she's spent the past 19 years. She craves freedom, excitement and getting away from suburban disapproval of her emerging sexuality. She begins a road trip across the outback. Adventures lie ahead. Luckily for her...so does Emily Fitch. Jump on the back of her Harley...it's gonna be a bumpy ride!
1. Chapter 1

**OK then. ' _Girl on a Motorcycle_ ' it is then. Blame binge viewing Sons of Anarchy, blame a lifetime fascination with big Harley's. Whatever. garden_nomes came up with the idea, I liked it a whole lot. Result, the first chapter in a collaboration. First for us, but you guys be the judge. If you don't like it...fine, we'll think of something else. Otherwise, let us know what you think. Seeing as its _us_...there will be naked Naomily naughties at some point...or several. Those of a sensitive disposition look away now...well, not _now_ exactly, first there's this bit?**

 ****Hey everyone, Nomesy here. ;-) I just wanted to pop in and say hello. This first chapter is all Lizzie's doing, and yeah, the original idea is mine. I gave it to her last year when I spotted a sexy as hell leather motorcycle jacket when I was doing that spot of forced volunteering at a charity shop. I could certainly see one of our favourite characters wearing it, and the rest, a bike between her legs, on the open road and not giving a fuck...hahaha... Anyway, I know I've several other stories of my own to go on with/finish, so I can't guarantee that I'll be contributing equally to this story, but I will try my best. Lizzie is impatient to get it started, and that's NOT a fault, I assure you. I love what she has done so far with my initial idea, and while I was perhaps a little hesitant to give it to her to begin with, I had enough to write on my plate (still do...ha!), but I can see now that it was the right decision. She really is a very talented writer, and when I was reading through the draft of this that she sent me, I could visualise it perfectly. As she does, I hope you enjoy it! On with it, then!****

 **Skins not mine, not Nomesy's either. Shame that. I think we could have given Jess Brittain a run for her money between us?**

 **Mistakes however (including typo's) all ours...well, mine in this chapter!**

* * *

 **(Naomi POV)**

The blonde girl stamped a layer of thin red dust off her scuffed black boots and tied her long hair back with a rubber band, before scrunching it up as she levered the black modular faced crash helmet over her head (she'd started off with an open faced helmet, back in her home town, but picking flies out of her teeth after a long run wasn't fun, so she's ditched it at the first accessory shop she'd found). She flipped the black tinted front up and smiled thinly to herself. Time to kick the dust of this identikit shitty town off her boots altogether, she thought.

She pulled on her black leather riding gloves and slipped a chunky key into the ignition of the bike beneath her. _Her_ bike...the bike she had scrimped, saved and sometimes even stolen for. 2 years it had taken her. During school, college, part time jobs, waitressing, washing cars, selling the odd (OK, quite a few) bags of weed...whatever it took to push another $20 note into the piggy bank. Now, the results of all that saving, going without, all that missing out on wild student parties and raucous clubs and well... _fun_ , had paid off.

It might be a bit dusty...it might be a bit scuffed in places now, like her leather boots . But the Harley Davidson Road King Classic she was sitting on, was the lover she could never leave, never say goodbye to. It didn't complain if she treated it roughly, never let her down when she needed it and _always_ gave satisfaction. Turning the switch and touching the start button instantly produced the familiar trademark deep rumble below her. The massive V twin engine pulsed like a giant, metronomic heartbeat, ready for action at the twist of a throttle. She smiled again to herself. The open road stretched away before her like an ever changing, seductive mistress. It was the machines natural element, and hers too, for the past few weeks at least.

She took one last dismissive look round the dusty little one horse town she had stopped at last night, before giving the throttle a generous twist to clear the engine's throat. The machine roared enthusiastically beneath her, making the wide seat vibrate and setting off a not _entirely_ unpleasant reciprocal throb between her legs.

Last night had been...well...interesting. Not the sort of interesting that would make her think about breaking her journey for more than one night...but interesting nevertheless.

The voluptuous dark haired, crimson lipped waitress who served her in the combination roadside diner cum hostel last night had been nice enough. In her early thirties maybe? Wearing a tight blue two piece cotton uniform with the top three buttons open...enough to show off that impressive cleavage. When the woman had bent over to pour more strong coffee into the blondes cup after dinner, she'd smiled knowingly when the girl looked steadily at the creamy swell of her full tits. Usually no doubt, it was grizzled road train drivers and hopeful sales reps leering at her breasts, suggesting improbable liaisons with their eyes. But this slim, attractive blonde with the tight blue jeans, biker boots and Brando style leather studded jacket was an uncommon, but welcome admirer it seemed.

Marie...was that was her name? The blonde remembered little but the feel of that pneumatic body pressed against her. Curvy, compliant and very, _very_ wet...between her legs... once the girl had slipped an enquiring hand down that tight uniform skirt and inside flimsy knickers. Wet and _very_ willing, as it turned out. There was no time for more than a frantic mutual finger fuck against the back wall of the diner, while the cook flipped burgers in the kitchen. Brief maybe, but very satisfying mouths locked together to suppress the desperate, greedy moans they shared. Hands moving quickly and efficiently beneath partially removed clothing. By the way the woman had gasped desperately and bitten down on the girls neck as she came, the blonde guessed this was a rare if welcome treat for the older woman. Not many attractive young lesbians visit this town then, she thought wryly as she buttoned up her 501 jeans and left the woman panting against the concrete wall...

Neither wanted more from the other than mutual gratification, so there were no promises to return for more fun, no furtive phone numbers exchanged. Just two horny women, a convenient quiet spot and a lot of hot and heavy making out. The girl sucked her fingers afterwards appreciatively. Sweet, she thought. _Sweet_.

This breakfast time, they only smiled briefly at each other as the blonde ate her pancakes and bacon. Nothing more. Because today, in the cold light of an outback morning, there was apparently a husband too. Funny how the blonde hadn't noticed the wedding ring on the woman's finger...but then, the hand was quite busy...elsewhere, wasn't it?

The bearded florid guy fussed over the popping eggs and sausages on the griddle, cursing the busy waitresses to be quicker at serving the customers. More people all round in the small diner now. The dusty, foul mouthed freight drivers and frazzled, crumpled sales reps, all stopping for a fix of caffeine and transfat protein before pointing their dust streaked rigs and rental compacts on down the highway.

The girl had more time to linger than them this morning, and she exchanged another sly smile with the flustered brunette as she poured a last cup of coffee for her. Marie's uniform was buttoned up to the neck today, she noticed. The creamy twin treats tidied safely away, maybe until tonight when the neon lights of the restaurant would glow brightly again in the cool evening air, hopefully attracting more hungry travellers to spend another dollar, while enjoying the pleasant view. This morning's customers were more interested in the food than the pretty service, however tempting. Daylight brings reality, after all.

The girl remembered again how the brunette had gasped and clenched on her fingers last night with a delicious shudder. She wriggled slightly in her seat, her body recalling the nimble, knowing fingers moving on her... inside her. _Not_ a beginner, that was for sure. Another bored, hick town housewife, living out half remembered college passion with other girls...girls like her. Last night would probably tide her over for weeks. Weeks of lying under a sweating, hairy man, daydreaming about lithe blondes with clever fingertips.

Soon enough, coffee drunk, the bill paid and her heavy padded jacket slung over a shoulder, the blonde left the diner with just a brief backward glance at the busy waitress. The tiny and cautious wiggle of the woman's fingers in farewell the only sign of what had passed between them. No regrets on either side.

Now, with the engine thumping impatiently underneath her, the girl pulled the strap on the helmet tight under her chin. Falling off the bike in the outback wasn't advisable at any time, falling off with an insecure helmet could be fatal. She reached down and ran the diagonal heavy duty zip of her leather jacket up to her neckline, tucked the long tail of the black skull bandanna that covered her face to keep the bugs out beneath her collar, and looked behind her once more at the diner, before snicking the brushed alloy of the gear lever down with her booted foot. The metallic clunk of the gearbox told her it was time to go. She had two Harley made studded leather panniers, full of her meagre personal stuff mounted behind her and a heavy duty, waterproof satnav glowed blue/green between the bikes instruments. The highway, endlessly calling her. Time to go ,indeed.

The big Harley burbled out onto the featureless grey tarmac, stretching maybe a hundred miles out in front of her. Another day's riding...another town, another adventure, maybe? It was what she had sacrificed all that fun for in the past two years.

She was young, beautiful and free of responsibility to anyone but herself. A credit card with a thousand dollars on it, two hundred more tucked inside her left boot. No family, apart from a mad mother, no friends apart from the bike itself and... the open road, the best friend of all. Ahead lay the unknown. What she had always craved.

Naomi Campbell, 19 years 3 months and 10 days old, crouched a bit lower over the wide handle bars as the powerful machine picked up speed rapidly, scattering feeding birds from the roadside. Soon she was just a small black dot on the horizon, the sun shimmering brightly over the far away hills.

* * *

 _Three weeks earlier._

"Naomi!...the courier is here love...do you want me to sign for this package?"

Naomi groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It was already afternoon, judging by the temperature and the strength of the sun through her bedroom window. Her stomach roiled as last night's endless lagers competed with her blinding headache to make her throw up. It had been a bad idea when it was suggested, and it felt an even worse one now. " _Just a drink with your workmates...we can't let you go walkabout without a send off can we, girl?_ " It all sounded so reasonable at the time.

Reluctantly, but with growing enthusiasm as the beers and occasional spliff tempered her normal tendency to stay aloof from horseplay and forced camaraderie of the supermarket staff, she partied late into the night. 9 months she'd slaved there, stacking shelves, working the till, the last in a long line of dead end jobs, designed with one sole purpose in mind.

 _Cash_.

The last payment made on her gleaming Harley and a final push for her 'adventure savings' as her mother lamely named the stupid pig money box on her window sill. A$600 was in there and she used most of it to buy a decent set of tight leathers (the trousers were in the capacious side panniers strapped to the bike) Too hot to wear on the first bit of the journey at least. Later, when she got further into the bush and the nights were colder, she would be glad of them.

But now, suffering from a hangover so dense you could make soup out of it, she just groaned again at her mothers cheerful stridency. Gina Campbell could be upbeat in the face of an imminent firing squad. Normally, her mothers sunny personality was merely irritating, but right now, in the grip of mild alcohol poisoning, it brought out the blondes murderous side.

"Fuck _OFF_!" she yelled hoarsely, then instantly regretted the effort it had taken. Her head throbbed and she sank back onto the pillows while groping for the glass of water she had poured before collapsing on the bed last night, after Scott and Jen had dropped her off. Actually more tipped her onto the verandah really. After the ninth can of something amber and gassy, she wasn't sure what had happened. The night was reduced to a kaleidoscope of happy smiling faces, slaps on the back and always another fizzing glass of beer. She chanced a look round the bedroom, groaning at the movement of her eyeballs in their sockets. Two years of solitary isolation, going out no more than once a fortnight, and then only if the night was cheap and cheerful, had turned her into a lightweight when it came to alcohol. But the reason for the abstinence was standing under the car port, next to her mothers small Ford. Big, beautiful and covered in chrome and deep jet paint. Her new best friend.

Today was the day. She'd promised herself she would set off by 12, but that was fucked by the look of the bedroom. Clothes still scattered around, not yet packed. Oh well, 2pm then...

She took a deep breath and raised the courage to lift her head off the pillow as she heard her mother, still chatting aimlessly with the delivery guy. It was the last of the packages she was expecting. A pair of black Ray-Ban Aviators. The final piece of carefully constructed machismo she wanted to portray. She was done with this small parochial town, with its narrow views and drudgery. Her mother had given up her hippy dream years ago, but Naomi was determined not to be like her in any way. Two years of saving and going without was to give her this...freedom. The Harley, enough cash to cover a 1000 mile journey and the outfit to suit her new persona.

No more nice Naomi. No more getting her heart broken by pretty little straight girls, who just wanted a fling with another girl before settling down to domestic bliss, with a fucking sheep farmer or mechanic. No ma'am...she wasn't falling for _that_ shit any more.

Too many times she'd thought she'd found 'the one'. Too many times, after a month of breathless passion and secret meetings, she ended up watching the object of her affection wave goodbye from the passenger seat of a pick-up, the grinning driver of which would be the reason for her heartache.

Being gay in Australia wasn't always easy in the best of circumstances. Maybe in Melbourne, or Sydney, things might have been different. But here, in Inverleigh, this suburban shithole she was brought up in, she stood out like a swish rainbow cocktail in a row of blue tinnies. 'The queer one'... 'the beaver buffer'...'Little miss sensible shoes', she'd suffered them all, and worse.

At least her mother was cool about her daughter's sexuality. Once Gina had discovered the adolescent Naomi was into other girls instead of school jocks, she had accepted it as if it was all too obvious to be mentioned. Naomi never had trouble bringing girls home. Even banging them occasionally in her bed. In some ways, her mother was too fucking accommodating. Being brought breakfast in bed wasn't something Naomi minded, but it could be a bit awkward when a pillow princess was currently head down between her legs, learning her trade...

So when Naomi had brought up the subject of going on a long road trip, Gina had been all for it.

"Go out and find yourself, honey." she crooned "Discover new things, new places...new people. There's someone out there just for you...someone beautiful."

Naomi suspected her mother's enthusiasm was part built on her own thwarted teenage dreams, but whatever...she'd chipped in with the odd $50 when she could, to build the escape fund. Every little helped.

Swallowing two aspirin with the luke warm water, Naomi braced herself for the inevitable parental post mortem on her farewell night out. She wasn't, no fuck that, she _definitely_ wasn't in the mood for her mother's particular brand of chirpy morning (or afternoon) humour. But in an hour or so, she would be astride the 'beast' and all this would be behind her. No friends to miss, no sweetheart to cry over, no regrets.

Despite her monumental hangover, today was going to be a _good_ day...

* * *

 **OK, what do you think guys? Worth the estimable _nomes_ doing her bit on the next chapter? The jury is out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two then. My friend and colleague garden_nomes is a bit tied up at the moment (take _that_ how you like) so she's left it to me to start this one off. I'm not upset about it...because she deserves all the happiness in the world. But anyway...life goes on...and so does Naomi's road trip. Comments always welcome.**

Naomi

The Harley's engine burbled deeper as the bike slowed, the blonde snicking down through the smooth gears. A quick blip of the throttle as the machine crunched over some small branches and dried leaves, then silence as she switched off. Just the ticking of the cooling V twin and the soft whisper of a warm breeze through the high tree tops. Outside the canopy of vari coloured green, the midday sun beat down like an open oven on the endless ochre scrub. But in here, between twisted, jumbled rows of cedar, sandalwood and rosewood trees, it was much cooler.

She lifted the heavy helmet off her head and shook out her long blonde hair, wiping her damp face with the bandanna which had been wound round her neck against insects. Three hours out from the last stop, she needed a break and a cool drink. Naomi opened then reached into the left hand pannier and pulled out a small blue cooler box. Before leaving the last motel (sadly without any hot, bi married waitresses for entertainment...) she had made good use of the ice and vending machines. Her fingers burned with the sudden cold as she pushed through the melting crushed ice, grabbing a fruit juice bottle. Twisting off the top, she drained it in one, the slightly viscous liquid chilling her throat and making her squeeze her eyes tight closed in delicious relief. She carefully re-screwed the top, then pushed the empty bottle into a spare plastic bag before tucking it inside the pannier. It might be a billion acres of nothing out here, but her environmental credentials were still very much intact...courtesy of a youth spent with her dippy enviro-anything mother.

Getting off the machine now, she stretched her arms wide, then unzipped her black leather jacket. The plain white tee she wore underneath was damp with sweat, despite the steady breeze she'd had been riding through out on the ribbon of black highway. So she grabbed another small bag from the other pannier and walked a few paces into the trees, taking the time to scan the area carefully first. She wasn't particularly concerned about stray onlookers, the said billion acres probably contained more 'roos than people, but it paid to be careful about other, less friendly wildlife. She wasn't _that_ scared of spiders and snakes, but a healthy respect for a country with a good percentage of the poisonous animals in the world was sensible nevertheless.

Seeing no one and nothing crawling or hissing to make her pause, she stripped off the tee and briskly used a few scented baby wipes to clean her face and upper body thoroughly. She wasn't wearing a bra today...the heavy leather jacket was support enough and anyway she smirked as she looked down at herself, she had _lovely_ perky tits...just on the round side of conical, with enough lift to make underwear optional. For a second, looking idly at her stiffening nipples, she considered making the most of the al fresco stop to give herself some overdue self pleasure, but looking around the clearing, she noticed a two foot termite hill a few yards away.

Maybe not, she shrugged wistfully. It might have been 36 hours since she had that moaning waitress against the diner wall, but she could wait till the next motel for some fun. Who knows, maybe another bored housewife would succumb to a pretty stranger? The thought made her grin.

That grin faded as she heard the unmistakeable sound of a motor approaching fast. Not a bike, a car...she thought. Distant no longer, she could hear the engine noise reduce as whoever was driving slowed rapidly.

Probably spotted my Harley, she thought grimly. Either a local farmer or itinerant traveller. Either way, greeting them half naked was a definite no no. She might be young, fit and quite strong, but she was smart enough to know that wouldn't be much use against a brawny ocker with a hunting rifle and a sturdy hard on. Quickly she pulled a clean white tee over her head and cursed herself for leaving her jacket on the back of the Harley. Right now...not wearing a bra didn't seem _that_ smart a move.

She reached down into her right boot and made sure the gleaming Blackjack boot knife she always carried when she was travelling was easily accessible. It might be over cautious, but she had no intention of her corpse being found raped and dead in the undergrowth with her knickers in her mouth a month later by some passing salesman. Watching _Wolf Creek_ when she was 15 was education enough for anyone. Not _everyone_ was as friendly as the willing waitress.

Coming out from between two tall cedars, she stopped short when she saw the vehicle that had stopped by her bike. A fucking police car, she swore silently. Great...that meant an inevitable delay, even just for document checks...something she had been trying to avoid. The forest was a hundred miles from end to end...suddenly that diversion at Dunkeld didn't seem the greatest idea she'd had this week. Should have braved the highway east, arid as it was.

Standing by the car, looking stonily at the cooling Harley through his Ray bans was a short, fat cop in the uniform of Victoria Police. He started a bit when Naomi appeared from the trees and his hand went to his side-arm instinctively. Naomi lifted her own hands in front of her... the universal sign for 'no weapons'. Being raped and murdered might be a lot less likely now, but being shot by a jumpy cop wouldn't be much consolation.

" _Just me officer_ " she said cheerfully, holding out her hands palm outwards. " _Just stopped for a drink?"_

He regarded her silently for a second, eyes invisible behind the opaque black lenses. Then he seemed to relax and reached up for his sunglasses, pulling them off his face as his other hand moved away from the holster onto his belt. Naomi breathed out slowly...one problem less then.

His eyes scanned her face before moving lower. Naomi groaned inside as he lingered on her obviously unfettered tits. Again she swore at herself silently for leaving her bra off this morning. Fucking men and tits she thought...never fails.

" _Where you headed...miss_?" he said slowly, his eyes still getting a good look at the curves under her tee.

" _East_ " she said shortly. Truthfully, she didn't really know, but when his eyes narrowed, she regretted her curtness. Maybe she could shelve the snarkiness she was famous for...a pissed off cop was the last thing she needed.

" _I mean I'm heading for Horsham eventually, but mainly just on a cross country road trip...this diversion through the forest was a bit of a last minute decision?"_

She stopped then, realising her abruptness had been replaced with nervous rambling. Just the thing to alert a cop that she had something to hide. Which, actually she did...nothing too heavy, but the generous baggie of Sativas grass she'd hidden in the false bottom of her top box was enough to get her a night in a cell, if law enforcement really wanted to be unpleasant.

The cop wrinkled his nose at her and coughed wetly. Naomi noticed with a lurch that his eyes were still mentally squeezing her tits. Great, she thought, a fucking horny cop..a hundred miles out in the bush...

" _See your licence and insurance?_ " he said, finally tearing his eyes off her breasts and up to her own.

" _Sure officer_ " she said steadily, glad to get his mind on anything but her treacherously erect nipples. Damned baby wipes.

She walked slowly to the bike and reached down into the bottom of the right hand pannier, only realising when she was bent right over, that _now_ he had a ring side view of her tightly denim clad arse. Way to go Naomi, she thought bitterly, why not wriggle your butt in case he doesn't get the message?

When she straightened up, he coughed again...obviously a smoker...looking quickly away from her behind. He took the offered paperwork and flicked through it, comparing her photo ID with her face several times.

" _Looks fine...but I'll just run a check... if you don't mind Miss...Campbell_ " he said, nodding in the direction of the car, which stood, lights flickering behind them. His tone didn't signify she actually had a choice, let alone if she minded.

Naomi sighed. The last thing she wanted was to be sat in the back of the patrol car while he checked her out. She knew everything was in order. Her licence was up to date and valid...her insurance thoroughly checked just before she left home. No problems there.

She tried one last time to be civil.

" _Listen officer...here... you can have my keys"_ she said, eyes pleading with him _"I'm not going anywhere..but it's fucking hot yeah? Too hot to sit in the back of a car with the engine off...any chance I can just sit here, where it's cool?"_

He regarded her again with serious, indifferent eyes.

" _You're not going to be...difficult are you...Miss...Campbell?_ " Again he studied the licence and she saw a small smile quickly suppressed. Oh, right, she thought resignedly...of fucking course...the Naomi Campbell thing...

" _Of course not... sir_ " she said, wincing at her too obvious grovelling " _Like I said, I know everything is in order, I can guarantee it...and if you have my bike keys...it;s not as if I can go anywhere, is it?"_

She gestured at the vast area of forest and distant scrub surrounding them.

He shook his head, waving towards way to the car.

" _Regulations Miss Campbell...suspects have to be safely secured before a police_ _officer checks them out?_ " he said with an oily grin.

Looking back, she supposed that was when it all started to go sideways. Being called a 'suspect' raised her hackles in a way which would be very familiar to her sainted mother. " _Naomi hates injustice_ " Gina would say proudly when her fierce 12 year old daughter accompanied her on protest marches.

Well, that was still true, but sometimes you just have to suck it up...and Naomi never really learned that lesson.

" _A_ _ **suspect**_ _? Are you having a fucking laugh?" s_ he snorted _"I'm just riding round the country...a fucking FREE country, last time I looked. Do your checks...phone who the hell you like...I've got nothing to hide...but I'm not sitting in that sweaty car while you do!"_ she said in a voice laced with venom.

Which turned out to be the sort of reaction he was hoping for, obviously.

Next thing she knew that wicked black automatic was pointing in her direction and the cop wasn't smiling any more, nastily or not.

" _Face the vehicle and spread your legs_ " he said in that clipped, much practised cop way that showed he wasn't joking.

Naomi sighed. I'm properly fucked now, she thought miserably. Way to spoil a day.

She assumed the position and felt him press the cold metal of the gun barrel into her neck as he fumbled for his cuffs. She heard the chink of the heavy metal as he encircled one wrist, then the other behind her back. His feet kicked her own apart as she stood there, looking down at the blue and white bonnet of his car. Then he spun her around until she was facing him. His breath smelled of onions and something else unpleasant and she flinched instinctively as he pressed right up against her, his crotch pushing against hers. She didn't know much about police procedure, but she thought it a bit unlikely dry humping suspects was in the Victoria Police manuals.

" _Not so cocky now miss...are you?_ " he leered, face more florid and mottled close up.

The blonde felt a growing sense of unease as he looked down at her tits again. This was getting a bit out of control...she thought she needed to do something before it got any worse. She gritted her teeth, ignoring the stale breakfast smell of his mouth and tried a smile.

" _Look...I'm sorry I was a bit out of order...its been a long day already. OK...I'll sit in the car while you do your checks...OK?_ "

For a second, she thought it had worked...then shockingly, his hand came up and cupped her tit firmly.

" _Yeah, that's right...you be a good girl Miss Campbell...You're right...it's been a bitch of a day already...maybe you could help a poor guy out here...kneel down there...you won't need your hands for what I want you to do...?"_

Naomi thought for a moment that she might throw up on the spot. Sucking some sweaty cop off by the side of the road was about as vomit inducing a chore as she could possibly imagine. She's never even done _that_ when she was much younger, with a reasonably attractive boy, back in the days when she was half heartedly trying to 'fit in' with her school friends. But here? Now? Her stomach revolted at the very idea. She couldn't...she just fucking _couldn't_...

Just when she thought there was no way she was going to avoid this nightmare, a miracle happened. Well a small miracle anyway.

While she had been pinned against the car, and he had been groping her, neither of them had heard another vehicle pull up. Not just any old vehicle either...rolling to a stop with the engine turned off was another cop. But this cop was on a State Police motorcycle...a big, white 1200 BMW. The officer watched them steadily as he dropped the side stand and leaned the bike onto it, sliding off the tall seat and reaching for his visor.

Naomi felt the cop who was holding her tense up, then relax. For a horrifying moment, she thought maybe this was another guy looking to get in on the sexual assault. She looked at them in turn as the cop undid the strap under his chin and pulled off the white helmet.

And then, for the first time since she'd been here, she relaxed a little. Because it wasn't a guy at all. Instead, under the helmet was a woman. OK, a policewoman...but still a woman.

The cop who'd cuffed her huffed in frustration and stood back slightly, letting Naomi stand upright.

" _Michelle...?"_ he said stiffly "... _thought you were over Mafeking way...dealing with some truck RTC?"_

The other cop smiled, unblinking.

" _Steve...?_ " she said, nodding towards the blonde " _Who's the girl_?"

" _Just checking her documents"_ the fat cop said " _Says she stopped for a cool down...but she's got a mouth on her..."_

The female cop nodded again, still regarding them both.

" _Last I heard...that wasn't an arrestable offence mate_... _I think we can do away with the cuffs, yeah?"_

It looked, just for a moment as if he might argue, but with a barely disguised snort, the cop roughly undid the too tight cuffs, leaving Naomi to rub her reddened wrists.

" _If it's just a traffic thing mate...I'll take over here_ " the woman said decisively " _No need for you to waste time on a ticket, Stevo"_

Again, it looked like he was going to argue...but instead he holstered his weapon and tucked his cuffs onto his belt.

" _Just don't take any shit from her_ " he muttered defensively "f _ucking tourists_ "

The woman just stood with a raised eyebrow as he walked round the car and dropped his fat arse in the drivers seat. The two women watched him drive off silently, then the the female cop turned to Naomi, who was still rubbing her wrists.

" _Thanks_ " Naomi said with feeling as they watched the patrol car drive off in a cloud of red dust.

" _Not a problem_ " the cop said, smiling " _Our Steve is a bit...partial... to lone women on the road...hurt you, did he?"_

" _No"_ Naomi said ruefully " _But if you hadn't come along when you did, I might have had to have sausage with my breakfast...and I'm_ _ **really**_ _not a sausage person?"_

The woman grinned at that. " _Amen to that miss_...?" she said, winking.

" _Campbell...but seeing as you've rescued me from a fate_ _ **way**_ _fucking worse than death...you can call me Naomi?"_ the blonde smiled back

The woman grinned again, but not at her name, which gave her another boost in the Campbell ratings.

She _was_ very attractive, Naomi thought...if in a buttoned up cop type way. Dark hair tied back severely in a bun, soft brown eyes (one of the blondes weaknesses). A pretty face and enough obvious curves to fill out the tight uniform. They shared another tiny smile and a look which carried way more meaning than words could convey. Yup...Naomi though...a sister.

" _I'd thank you properly, officer...but..._ " she said cheekily, watching the woman's eyes closely..."... _it's a bit public here...even if old Stevo wasn't too bothered about that?_ "

The cops nostrils flared, eyes widening at the obvious come on. Her small pink tongue came out and flicked over her bottom lip. A sign as universal as the shared look had been.

" _I...might... know a place_..." the woman said..." _if you're serious about...helping me with my enquiries, Naomi?_ "

Naomi laughed. This was _definitely_ a goer... She was beginning to think this road trip was sent from heaven, 'Stevo' aside.

Instead of answering directly, the blonde lifted her jacket off the Harley and slipped it on, picking up her helmet and raising an eyebrow at the cop.

" _Well...?_ she said, smirking at the look in the cops eyes " _Don't you want to take down my particulars officer?"_

Michelle grinned and picked up her own helmet from her bike seat.

" _Oh I'll take them down Naomi...no worries_ "

Two minutes later, the two bikes were rumbling slowly through the forest on what looked like a loggers track. Five minutes later, they stopped in a clearing with a pool of water surrounded by tall trees and large flat rocks. Still sheltered by the canopy of leaves, but dappled by the strong sunlight, it was an oasis.

They took off their helmets together and for a moment, stood awkwardly side by side. Then Michelle spoke.

" _I come here a few times a year..not for..._ _ **this**_ _...but its a nice place...a beautiful place"_ she said quietly.

Naomi looked out over the calm blue water and relished the cool breeze on her skin.

" _I think you said something about my 'particulars'?_ " she said with a sly grin and unzipped her Brando jacket, letting it fall onto the large grey rock they were standing next to. Michelle's eyes roamed over the tight tee with hot eyes and this time Naomi didn't mind in the least being visually groped.

The cop reached over to her bike and turned off the crackling short wave radio before turning to Naomi and gently cupping her face.

" _I think you might need a proper search Naomi Campbell...who_ _ **knows**_ _what you're hiding under there_?" she smirked, moving one hand down to slowly unzip the blondes denim jeans and dip inside. While her fingers sought out heat and moisture, their mouths met in a soft but demanding kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Naomi pulled at the cops uniform, stripping her steadily even as the dark haired woman slipped slim clever fingers inside her.

They moaned hungrily into each others mouths as Naomi's fingers found sweet sanctuary between the other woman's open legs too...

They sank onto the pile of clothing.

Naked, they writhed on the moss covered rock, the sounds of two women giving each other pleasure echoing in the clearing.

Just before the time for coherent thought left her completely and she arched under Michelle's expert tongue, Naomi enjoyed a brief moment of satisfaction that the delicious sensation she was enjoying was _definitely_ via a willing female...this morning was getting better and better. Sausage is SO overrated, she thought...

XXX

They dressed much slower than they had stripped, facing away from each other like a couple leaving an illicit afternoon in a rented motel room. Neither was particularly embarrassed, but they were strangers after all. Now that they were both satisfied, they felt the need to be dressed again.

" _That was...fun_ " Michelle said eventually, clipping her belt and gun to her side and switching her lapel mike back on.

Naomi smiled back " _Sure was...you can stop me any time officer...?_ "

They shared a brief chuckle before Michelle started to walk to her bike.

" _Staying round here_?" she asked " _I know a great diner in Mafeking...motel too...I'm on late shift tomorrow, so...?"_

Naomi knew what she was saying and was briefly tempted. But like the pretty waitress back a ways, this was just a pleasant pit stop. No ties, no promises. The sex had been good, maybe even better than with the married woman. Open space meant they could...explore...better. But she was dying to get back on the road. Pretty cops were a nice, sexy distraction, but the highway called to her. If she gunned the Harley now, she could still make Horsham by nightfall. She shook her head sadly.

" _Sorry, can't...meeting a friend in Horsham tonight" she lied "But thanks for the offer?"_

Michelle nodded and smiled back.

" _No worries_ " she said " _Hopefully you have a better opinion of Victoria cops now_?"

Naomi laughed out loud.

" _Oh yeah...I think anything old 'Stevo' could offer was way below_ _ **your**_ _pay grade_ " she chuckled.

They parted with a last lingering kiss before Naomi dropped the front of her helmet and hit the starter. The Harley burst into life with a roar and Michelle grinned at her from the saddle of her own bike.

" _Take it easy Naomi...head straight north and I'll make sure old Stevo is heading in the wrong direction...just in case?"_

Naomi nodded gratefully. She had no wish to meet up with old onion breath any time this century.

The bikes moved side by side, at walking pace through the trees until they reached the spot Naomi had chosen for her water stop. With a final wave, she gunned the bike and saw the cop pull away in the opposite direction. Her crotch throbbed pleasantly as the bike threw vibrations up through her body. In seconds, the road behind her was empty.

As she rode, she thought happily about how the trip had gone so far...a few weeks in and she had already been laid more times than she had in fucking _months_ at home. No relationships, no heartache...just great sex and a cloud of dust behind her in the morning. Perfect.

XXX

A hundred miles to the north of her, a small red headed girl with startling brown eyes was arguing with her twin sister.

" _For fucks sake Emily"_ the other girl spat, hands on hips _"I said you would go...what the fuck is wrong with you?...It's a chance to get out of the house for God's sake...do you want to become a fucking nun? Josh is well fit...I'm surprised he even agreed to this double date. Anyway...I've said yes and Jamie is picking us up at 8...put some fucking decent clothes on...we're going **out** "_

And with that, the angry twin spun on her heel and left the room.

Emily Fitch (for it was she...) sighed and pouted prettily. Fucking Katie, she thought bitterly, _when_ is she gonna realise it doesn't matter HOW fit the boy is...they were never going to be right...for one very good and glaring reason...

XXX

A hundred miles south, the big Harley ate up the black strip of road, a plume of red dust in it's wake...

 **OK, what do you think guys? I know it would be better with nomesy's input, but I'm trying here, yeah? Hahaha.**


End file.
